


Can I Please Stick Magnets On You?

by spjderloki



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Infinity War never happened, Peter Parker is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spjderloki/pseuds/spjderloki
Summary: peter parker and bucky barnes meet again after the airport battle — what kind of relationship can possibly happen between a former brainwashed assassin and a teenage superhero with spider powers?





	Can I Please Stick Magnets On You?

**Author's Note:**

> [no trigger warnings: just fluff]  
> hey! i started writing this yesterday night and i actually love the result (it made me soft and i’m hoping it’ll make you soft too) so, just enjoy! let’s ignore the existence of infinity war and pretend that after civil war they all made up and are now living together in the avengers compound. <3

When Bucky and Peter reunited for the first time after the airport battle where they had met, the whole team was afraid of what Bucky might do to the poor child.

The feeling got stronger when Peter started asking questions, questions about the arm, questions about _why_ and _when_ and _how_ and _where_ , innocent questions that annoyed the hell out of Bucky ( _or did they?_ ), because he was used to hide his arm and the darkness that surrounded it, involving his past and his sad memories. He was sick of having to explain himself — but this time it was different because the kid only wanted to know trivial stuff like _how does it feel_ or _how do you pass through metal detectors_ , and at first it was weird and annoying, but Bucky silently grew fond of it.

“Can I _please_ stick magnets on you?”

“What? No”

“But-“

“No, Peter.”

“Please! I have some cool magnets.”

Bucky sighed but put the newspaper down, looking at the teenager in front of him.

“What kind of magnets?”

“Uh... Hello Kitty magnets?”

“Why the _fuck_ would I want Hello Kitty magnets on my arm, Peter?”

So Peter started a game that consisted in sneakily sticking as many fridge magnets as he could onto Bucky’s arm before he noticed and started chasing him down — his highest score was twelve.

Incredibly, the man started warming up to Peter, not only because, for once, he was getting asked questions that had nothing to do with his scarred history, but also because in the end, he was just as childish as the boy.

Their relationship evolved when Bucky discovered Peter’s powers and started mocking him about them ( _haha, spider-boy, spider-kid, do a flip bug-boy!_ ), though he was most of the time impressed with what he could do ( _Peter, stick to the wall, stick to that door, how much force does it take for me to pull you off while you’re stuck_ ).

Bucky also knows about Peter’s struggles with school bullies, and it kind of hits home because he remembers being a 1940s kid in Brooklyn and knowing someone with the exact same problem. _Society had evolved so much since then, but people still felt the need to be superior_. He knows he can’t go full Winter Soldier assassin on Peter’s classmates, so, to cheer him up, he decides to tell the kid stories about pre-serum Steve and how he’d get beaten up in alleys, in bars, in diners, and pretty much everywhere since steve was too problematic, and how Bucky would always be there to save him because he would _never_ run from a fight. “But don’t tell Steve I told you,” he says with a playful smile, “he’ll throw his frisbee of death at me.” And that would make Peter laugh like a child because, wow, Captain America was a loser? Who would’ve thought (Bucky also introduced Peter to the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan song, and now Peter won’t stop singing it — Tony was _not_ happy about it).

After a while, Peter got bored of sticking magnets onto Bucky’s metal arm, so they started pulling pranks on the whole team — _especially_ Steve, poor Steve, who wouldn’t catch a break. Once, they put the sacred Hello Kitty magnets on his shield, that he didn’t realize until one mission, when he showed up and did the whole Captain America pose but his enemies, instead of cowering in fear, started laughing like never before, which only confused Steve because _;re all going to die what’s funny about that_ but then, then he realizes the Hello Kitty magnets and by his look when he returns to the avengers compound, both Peter and Bucky know he’s 100% done.

They also once glued googly eyes on Tony’s Iron Man helmet (Bucky should _not_ have been introduced to the power of googly eyes, because now they were stuck everywhere) and Peter made sure to use his web solution as glue so that they were definitely stuck, and when they complained about it he would just scream “nothing will take off the might of the googly eyes” before he ran away, and no one could _really_ stay upset because he was truly a child.

His full master list of pranks included also sticking feathers on Sam’s Falcon wings, which they regretted immediately because he was _so_ going to get them back (and he had Natasha on his side... rest in peace Bucky and Peter).

And if there was _something_ left in this weird friendship, both Bucky and Peter were the biggest sci-fi nerds to ever exist (but that we already knew), so Peter made him watch every Star-Wars movie and in no time turned Bucky into the ultimate Star-Wars geek — lightsaber duels like little children included.

So, as it turns out, the Avengers had not one but _two_ children to take care of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! if you did, and because i’m a b*tch for feedback, you’re more than welcome to comment, leave kuddos and follow me on twitter (@avastrk)!  
> love u <3


End file.
